


The Mystery of Beginning

by minbins



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (no infidelity), Alternate Universe - University ft. Fantasy Elements, Catdemon!Kevin, Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sex, Half-Incubus!Sangyeon, Implied Established!Moonbae, Implied Sangyeon/Jacob/Kevin in future, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Self-Lubrication, Werewolf!Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: Amber almost eclipsed by black, Jacob’s pretty eyes are even lovelier shot through with desire.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	The Mystery of Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonsfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfreckles/gifts).



> title from: [this](https://youtu.be/QREEadmNDzQ)

They meet in the midst of flashing lights. 

Neither of them want to be there. Sangyeon knows it of himself, and can see it in the other man’s amber eyes when they meet his from across the room, pointed in Sangyeon’s direction by some other man whose face Sangyeon can’t quite make out. _Supernatural-Human mixer._ What a joke. Sangyeon hadn’t been in the mood for a party tonight, and this is that in all but name. All he gets here are flocks of humans crowding around him, inhibitions lowered by alcohol and ensnared by a power that Sangyeon cannot control for so many at once. He’s strong enough to bat them away, so it’s more of an irritation than anything else, but he fast grows tired of adulation.

The stranger is beautiful. He looks at Sangyeon like he thinks _he’s_ beautiful too, which is the loveliest kind of compliment. Not artificial lust, but genuine attraction. It’s not the glazed-over look of some drunken human too susceptible to his allure, so the man is either strong-willed, sober, or not human at all. Sangyeon yearns to prove himself worthy of his attention, to do anything to keep him looking at Sangyeon like that for the rest of the night. Hell, maybe even a portion of the morning too, if the stranger’s any good at what Sangyeon wants from him. He hopes he’s more than a perfect face, but that face itself could be a lovely memory, even if his skills in the sack can’t match his visual perfection. 

He takes a step in the beautiful man’s direction, and-

Someone knocks Sangyeon’s still-full solo cup of mystery alcohol down his front. That seems about right for how his evening is going. He looks up from the _purple_ stain spreading across his _white_ shirt, and finds himself all the more dismayed. The pretty stranger is gone, and a bad night gets worse.

Figures. 

Sangyeon mourns the electrifying feeling that had so briefly thrummed beneath his skin, and resigns himself to his original plan. He’d been intending to head to a bar after this anyway, wanting to scratch an itch: the kind that only shows up after a month or so without another warm body in his bed. He won’t die without it, but he gets irritable and sickly if he goes too long, just the same. The bedsprings creak something awful in his tiny New York apartment, but at least there’s new bodies to choose from here. It keeps things fresh. 

Placing the now empty plastic cup down on a table, as there’s no bin in sight and he doesn’t want to fight through the swarm of people in the kitchen area, Sangyeon decides to quit before he gets any further behind in luck. He’ll head back to his apartment for long enough to change his shirt, and then make his way to the conveniently close gay bar down the road. Perhaps that had been a factor in his apartment hunting, but he won’t confirm nor deny it. There’ll be a guy or two still sober there that he can seduce. He doesn’t like to use his powers to draw anyone in, relying only on appearance and questionable flirting skills. You’d think a half-demon would be better at that, really, but that particular gene seems to have passed him by. 

He turns to leave, but slams into someone holding an armful of paper towels. After several too-long seconds, it registers in Sangyeon’s heavy bass fried brain that it’s _him._ The guy Sangyeon had wanted to approach from across the room. Beautiful Stranger smiles sweet and pretty, and presents Sangyeon with the crumpled ball of paper towels like a bouquet. “Thought you might need these!” he enthuses, in the slightly strained tone of someone speaking too loud to compromise for thumping music in the background. It’s a lovely voice, just the same. His eyes are even more vibrant close up. Definitely not a human.

Good. Sangyeon likes it that way.

Sangyeon smiles back at him. “Thank you!” he enthuses, at the same uncomfortable volume. It makes soreness tickle at his throat. Behind Beautiful Stranger, Sangyeon sees several humans perking up at a flare of interest not remotely directed at them. _Ugh._ “I’m going to head outside, actually…” he adds, trailing off into an unspoken invitation.

The stranger easily slots into the proffered flirtatious dynamic. He snags one singular square of paper towel back from the crumple-bouquet. “I’ll help you carry these outside,” he jokes, eyes shining in the flashing lights. “They’re so heavy, I’d feel guilty if I didn’t.”

The door closes behind them right as Sangyeon says _what a gentleman,_ and so it comes out far too loud for the newly bassless environment. Say what you will about the campus dorms, they appear to be relatively soundproof. The bass trickles out into the night at a mere fraction of the internal volume. Sangyeon feels oddly exposed now that he can be heard clearly. 

It’s only 8pm at the tail-end of summer, so it isn’t quite dark yet. They’re standing under the almost-past stage of the sun, where the sky is burnt orange in the wake of its descent. The stranger looks lovely beneath it. Sangyeon wants his name, and is just about to stick out his hand all formally like a weirdo and offer up his own in exchange when the stranger speaks instead. “Jacob,” he says, like he’s read his mind. No awkward handshake, just a lovely smile that Sangyeon wants to deserve.

“Sangyeon.” 

Jacob takes his single paper towel, and presses it to Sangyeon’s chest. Right above his heart. As it soaks through with artificial purple, Sangyeon wonders if Jacob can feel how much he’s wanted already. The night is mild at worst, and yet Sangyeon shivers still. He stands there with words caught in his throat as Jacob reclaims his bouquet from Sangyeon’s shaking hands. He dabs at Sangyeon’s front until it’s more damp than soaking, and his heart is trying to escape ribs that suddenly feel like a prison around it. 

“You alright there, _Sangyeon?”_ Jacob asks like someone that knows that he isn’t. Though a little less wet, the shirt is still see-through, and he’s blatantly staring at the metal beneath. Sangyeon likes his name in Jacob’s soft voice. 

“I’m g-good, yeah,” Sangyeon lies through his teeth. Jacob’s paper-towel wad rubs over one of his nipples, and it shouldn’t be as erotic as it is. They’re standing outside campus dorms, and there’s a puddle of something questionable a few paces away that a pigeon with only one foot is hopping around in. The bin nearby rustles from within when Jacob throws the sodden paper towels inside it. _Romantic._

“Need a change of clothes before you get back?” Jacob enquires. It’s a come-on shrouded in the safety of sarcasm. They both know Sangyeon isn’t going back in there, change of clothes or not. Sangyeon doesn’t think Jacob much wants to, either, even though he had clearly been leaving a group behind to join Sangyeon outside. “I’m only four stops away on the subway.”

Sangyeon is one stop away, far more convenient in the technical sense, but does not admit to that. “You offering?” he says, instead. It seems pretty obvious, but even the most glaring signs can be misread. 

Jacob smiles, nods, and grabs Sangyeon by the hand. “So you don’t lose me in the crowd,” he says, though the streets are actually pretty calm for NYC at night. Sangyeon goes along with it. Jacob’s hand feels nice in his own; almost as nice as the sound of Sangyeon’s name on his lips. 

They hurry onto a subway car together, and Jacob stands closer than he needs to. Sangyeon holds him by the waist to ‘steady him’ with his free hand, in turn. The two of them smile at each other’s excuses in a giddy, carefree way. The stale air feels alight with shared anticipation. A jolt on the tracks knocks them even closer together— Jacob’s stomach tenses, and Sangyeon feels it under his fingertips. 

Outside, the uncirculated air feels like breathing for the very first time. Sangyeon attributes it to the company. “Where to, now?” 

Jacob just pulls him along by their still-linked hands. Sangyeon follows.

* * *

The apartment, when they reach it, is a modest but well-loved affair. A kitchen that doubles as the living room, with two beanbags rather than a sofa in front of a TV that’s had some wear and tear over the years. Two bedrooms, and a shared bathroom. Thus concludes the short tour. Sangyeon gestures to the other bedroom questioningly, wondering if there’s someone else in the apartment with them. If all heads in the direction Sangyeon hopes it’s going, it’ll be a gauge of how loud he’s allowed to get. 

“That’s my housemate’s room,” Jacob says. The word _housemate_ doesn’t seem to quite fit Jacob’s tone, though Sangyeon can’t quite place it. “Kevin— he’s the one that made me go to that thing. He’s on the liaison committee. Helps his scholarship. He pointed you out to me actually, earlier. Was too busy to come say hi himself, though.”

“He’s like us, then?” Sangyeon asks, because his brain can’t quite process _that_ right now. There’s a framed photo on the dresser nearby, two guys (one of which is a younger Jacob) with their arms thrown around each other at Niagara Falls like a wedding photoshoot. If the other one is Kevin, Sangyeon won’t lie and say he doesn’t find Jacob’s housemate hot.

“Demon, yeah,” Jacob confirms. Sangyeon considers asking what _type,_ unwittingly intrigued, but then Jacob speaks again. “That’s what you are, right— if you don’t mind me asking?”

“My mother’s a succubus,” Sangyeon replies, “Father’s human, though. You?”

“Werewolf,” Jacob replies, casual. From the eyes, Sangyeon had already guessed it. “I should go get you that shirt, huh?” he says then, but doesn’t immediately move to make good on his words. “If you want it.”

There’s implications in his tone that Sangyeon would be foolish to ignore. “Did you really ask me back here to lend me a shirt, Jacob?” 

Jacob’s eyes widen just a little, Sangyeon’s complete forwardness hitherto unexpected. It doesn’t throw him in the slightest, however. Perhaps it’s that they’re on his home turf. Perhaps Jacob is just plenty forward himself when he wants to be. “Did you ever really believe that, Sangyeon?” Jacob says, _smiles,_ stepping closer. Sangyeon hits the wall, realising only now that Jacob has backed him against it. 

Breath quickening, Sangyeon shakes his head. “I’d hoped-” he begins to say. But then Jacob is pressed against him, caging him in, and Sangyeon forgets how to speak altogether. 

Jacob kisses like Sangyeon had been hoping he would. Gentle and insistent both; a perfect paradox of soft hands cupping Sangyeon’s jaw and teeth that tug his lower lip between them harshly enough to bruise. Jacob holds him soft as an angel, yet licks into his mouth like a man possessed. _He’s perfect._

A thigh slips between his own, parting Sangyeon with ease and rocking against him until he’s breathless and aching. When Jacob pulls away, Sangyeon can hardly bear it. A whine wells up in his throat, entirely unintentional as it breaks free and embarrasses him terribly. At least it makes Jacob smile. Careless and beautiful, tongue poking out just the slightest from between his teeth as he shows his amusement. “I wasn’t expecting this tonight,” Jacob admits. One of his hands idly snakes under Sangyeon’s ruined shirt, resting on his abs. Sangyeon tightens them, just a little. 

“Expecting me, or expecting anyone?” Sangyeon had not expected Jacob in particular, sure, but he’d definitely anticipated ending the evening in someone else’s embrace. 

“Anyone,” Jacob replies, suddenly bashful. He stops feeling Sangyeon up, and grabs his hand again, leading Sangyeon to his bedroom. There’s a record player on his dresser; Jacob sets the needle to vinyl, and the attached speakers to quite a considerable volume. He pushes Sangyeon onto the bed with an ease that Sangyeon’s dick takes a definite interest in, but then pulls away with an exasperated sigh, much to Sangyeon’s dismay. 

Just when things had been going right. “Are you not wanting to…” Sangyeon trails off, a little shy.

“Yeah, of course! Just. Uh. You just wait here, I’ll go, uh—” Jacob awkwardly mimes something or other, and gestures in the direction of the bathroom. “Sorry, I know, total vibe kill. I just didn’t, y’know, _expect_ to bring someone home when Kev dragged me out to that mixer thing. He's one of the liaisons for it, so...”

It takes a moment, only clicking when Jacob tacks on that he _doesn’t want to risk a mess,_ and then makes to excuse himself from Sangyeon’s general vicinity. Jacob has assumed that _Sangyeon_ wants to fuck _him._ That’s the long and short of it. The music’s on because Jacob wants to go clean himself in the bathroom. And while Sangyeon wouldn’t be particularly opposed to such a thing if they end up having a repeat encounter, Sangyeon did not thoroughly prep before he left (half human, so can't let the incubus side do _all_ the work) just to end up sticking his dick in someone instead. 

He’ll still do it, if that’s the only option Jacob’s game for. Sangyeon is a little bit gone for the other man already, to the point he’s mentally signing himself up for how-to-top-better masterclasses if Jacob’s strictly a receiver. Still, “Wait,” he says, hoping fortune will smile upon him. 

Already halfway back to his bedroom door, Jacob turns on the spot. “Oh, you just wanna…” he moves a closed fist near his mouth, tongue poking into the side of his cheek in a lewd approximation. Sangyeon’s brain begins to scream at that visual alone. “Or?…”

“I was hoping _you’d-”_ Sangyeon chokes on it, unnaturally shy for someone with a body count so high he’d have no bedpost left if he notched it. “I mean, if you wanted to be the one to... I’m good to go, if you, uh-” He searches for the phrase, recalls it, “Catch my drift.” 

Jacob doesn’t look immediately offended or disgusted, which is an instant tally in his favour to Sangyeon, no matter which direction his response goes in. Then he smiles, _beautiful,_ and Sangyeon’s chest could just burst apart from the sight. “You want _me_ to fuck _you?”_

Jacob looks like he's won the lottery. The way he says _fuck_ makes it sound like it's a word that rarely passes his lips. Softer than the rest of the sentence, like he can't help but say it. Sangyeon dares to hope, then. “I do,” he replies. “I really, _really_ want that. If you want to.” Sangyeon pauses, worrying his lower lip between his teeth until it feels tender. “Please?”

“He’s _polite,_ too,” Jacob teases. But he’s walking back to the bed, so Sangyeon won’t begrudge him that. “How thoroughly ‘ready to go’ are we talking, Sangyeonie? People don’t normally want werewolf dick on the first date, for obvious reasons.”

“V-Very thorough,” Sangyeon stammers, because there’s a hand trailing up his inner thigh as Jacob settles between his legs. Coherency cannot be expected in the face of that. “Plus, sex is kind of my special skill, remember? A knot isn't going to run me off when I've been fucked by _dragon-born_ before, Jacob. C'mon.”

“You want me to _knot_ you?” Jacob chokes, so visibly taken aback that it's downright cute. “Jesus Christ.”

“Don't you want to?...” Sangyeon trails off, knowing well enough that Jacob will be itching for it now that it's on the table. Wolves get like that, craving it, but few outside their kind can cope without prep to the equivalent of DP in human sizing. Sangyeon can take it. He lets his lower lip tremble, just a little, and Jacob falls over himself to reassure him of his enthusiasm. 

“Of _course_ I do, fuck, I- I didn’t want to assume anything, though.” Hooking his thumbs under the hem, Jacob greedily pushes Sangyeon’s shirt halfway up his torso. “Off,” he says. Hardly eloquent, yet Sangyeon’s good boy instincts still have him scrambling to obey. 

Jacob’s automatic response to the sight of Sangyeon’s nipple piercing isn’t one that Sangyeon is particularly unaccustomed to, but he loves it regardless. Soft lips closing around sensitivity, teeth nipping, _pulling._ It’s always good, yes, but Sangyeon already deems Jacob one of the best. Technique nothing new in general, it’s the attentiveness that astounds him. Jacob’s tongue flicks around his nipple while he one-handedly unbuttons the fly on Sangyeon’s jeans, and Sangyeon has the horrible, inescapable realisation that he’s going to leave this apartment halfway in love with him. 

Even he can’t place why he knows that already. It’s uncommon for his line, and though his hypersexuality is diluted by his father’s side he’s inherited his mother’s distaste for commitment. Jacob is just _so-_

“Oh, well isn’t _this_ lovely?” Jacob marvels as he abandons the bruising assault on his chest to pull out Sangyeon’s cock. He runs one pretty finger from base to tip, sizing him up, tracing the ridges on the side of it— a demonic trait that alienates him from human hookups, but that Jacob seems to appreciate. “Do you ever do anything with this, baby, or is it just for show?”

Sangyeon’s tongue feels leaden in his mouth, weighted down and ineffective. From a swirling mass of incoherent thoughts, he manages to pull one singular word that makes sense. “Sometimes.”

“Do you enjoy that, too?” Jacob sounds genuinely intrigued. Not like he’s going to _insist_ on taking Sangyeon’s cock, but like he’s wondering what it’d be like. Or imagining Sangyeon fucking someone else, perhaps. His pretty hand looks lovely around Sangyeon, and the sensation of Jacob idly jacking him off feels far too good for something so basic. 

“Sure,” Sangyeon smiles as something in Jacob’s eyes lights up, as if he’s filing it away for future reference. _Jacob might want another go of it after tonight._ Such a possibility makes Sangyeon rather determined to earn his continued interest. “As long as my partner doesn’t expect me to be particularly assertive just because of my, uh-”

_“Size?”_ Jacob finishes the sentence for him. Sangyeon nods, blushing, and Jacob giggles. “You’re cute, Sangyeon. Let’s get these all the way off you, yeah?”

Sangyeon’s jeans end up thrown halfway across the room. He’s completely naked on Jacob’s bed before he thinks to ask for anything in return, but luckily Jacob is quick to indulge him once he starts complaining about it. There’s metal piercing Jacob’s navel. Sangyeon files that away in _have a breakdown over later,_ because he really isn’t capable of coping with it at present. When Jacob’s jeans come off next, Sangyeon understands why he hadn’t seemed particularly _intimidated,_ per se. Jacob is fucking hung, to put it crudely, and Sangyeon needs him even more for it. It’s more a _Jacob_ thing than a _werewolf_ thing, because Sangyeon has slept with werewolves before, and none of them have been packing so much heat. Girth is a given with the addition of a knot, but length is far more varied. Sangyeon’s mouth waters, and he snaps it shut abruptly so that he doesn’t accidentally drool on Jacob’s bedsheets. 

Jacob seems to be having similar thoughts about Sangyeon himself, however, as he sets about rummaging in a bedside drawer. Sangyeon stares at his ass, daydreaming idly about Jacob sitting on his face. Maybe that can be arranged next time, if Sangyeon is granted one. After a moment, Jacob returns with a handful of different werewolf-accommodating condom varieties and a bottle of lube that Sangyeon waves away. He’s soaking already, wet like he’s gone into one of his yearly heats — he hasn’t, the next one isn’t due for fourth months, but Jacob has an impressive effect upon Sangyeon’s demon biology, regardless. “Pick me a flavour?”

_Oh, fuck._

Sangyeon picks one at random, which turns out to be pear. Jacob laughs at that for some reason, elaborating only when Sangyeon shoots him a quizzical look.

“It’s my surname, _Bae—”_ he explains, “— Kevin got me a pack of those as a gag gift at Christmas. Called it a _‘literal gag’_ gift, naturally.” Jacob speaks like this is something very in character for the roommate he’d mentioned, and smiles like he’s fond of him for it. 

“Was that him with you in the photo on the dresser?” Sangyeon asks. He wants a face to the name. 

“Yep,” Jacob says, smiling easily as he tears the condom sachet open. “Pretty, right?”

Sangyeon nods. There’s something there, something _beyond friendship,_ Sangyeon thinks. Maybe he’ll get to find out more about that if tonight goes well enough. “Yeah, he’s gorgeous,” he affirms, watching Jacob’s reaction carefully. He seems pleased by Sangyeon’s barely-concealed interest. 

Forward thinking soon vacates the premises, however, Jacob’s hand on Sangyeon’s cock as he rolls the pear-flavoured condom right down it. They’re not all too dissimilar in size, so it wraps around him well, accommodation for a knot leaving stretch room for the ridges. “You really want to?...” Sangyeon asks, because a guy this hot wanting to suck him off rather than getting straight to the ‘main event’ seems wonderfully surreal. 

“If you _want_ me to?” Jacob’s tongue swipes across his lower lip like he’s desperate for it. But he waits for the confirmation. 

Sangyeon nods so much that he feels like one of those bobble head dolls in a car that’s speeding along a bumpy road. At least Jacob seems to find it cute, laughing so hard that he has to rest his head on one of Sangyeon’s parted thighs. _Jacob is cute, too. Really, really cute._ He looks up at Sangyeon, smiling wide enough that his tongue pokes out between his sharp teeth. It’s devastating. 

“What are you thinking about so much, hyung?” Jacob asks in a surprise language shift, laughing again when Sangyeon startles, cock jumping against his stomach at the unexpected honorific. “Thought you’d be into it.”

Sangyeon changes the subject. “Your mouth,” he says. It’s not a lie, not entirely. “I’m thinking about that.”

Jacob lifts his head up slowly, with an expression that nearabout activates Sangyeon’s fight or flight response. Dangerous. “Oh, yeah?” he asks, pressing a kiss to Sangyeon’s inner thigh, and then another, slightly higher, _another, another._ Sangyeon is dripping onto the sheets, desperate to be touched. Jacob’s wandering mouth barely skirts the mess he’s making. “What about it, hyung?”

“You’re pretty,” Sangyeon replies, clinging desperately to coherency when all his brain wants to do is pack in for the night and give way to instinct. It’s like the indescribable sound his brain computes _'_ _!!!!!!!!!!’_ as when it’s sent in text. Jacob’s hands are spreading his legs apart even more. Parted, he leaks still further— ruining Jacob’s bedding, most likely. The row of exclamation marks quadruples in relative size. “You’re so, _so,_ pretty, what the hell?”

“Tell me about it some more,” Jacob says, swiping two fingers through the slick spread around Sangyeon’s rim. The first press against it gives so easy it’s embarrassing, the extent of Sangyeon’s _‘very thorough’_ becoming immediately, starkly apparent. Jacob takes hold of Sangyeon’s cock with his free hand, holding it steady as his face drops closer. “I like you when you're vocal,” he says, each word a brush of his lips against the head as his fingers spread him open. 

And Sangyeon tries his best. He really, really does. All that he can really manage, though, is strangled and pretty much incoherent praise. His cock in Jacob’s beautiful mouth as Jacob finger-fucks him makes much more impossible. Jacob doesn’t stop, though. Nor does he reproach him for such feeble efforts, so Sangyeon concludes that he’s doing well enough. Jacob must be used to rendering his partners incoherent, after all. With a mouth like that.

Eventually, and Sangyeon can’t gauge quite how long it’s been in that haze of desperation, Jacob pulls back. It’s a lewd combination, audibly; Jacob’s mouth leaves Sangyeon’s cock as he starts pulling his fingers free from the greedy suction of Sangyeon’s ass, both actions sounding pornographically _wet._ Sangyeon gushes around the digits as they slide out. “You ready, hyung?” Jacob asks, stressing the honorific as a deliberate tease. “Should I fuck hyung already, huh?”

“You’re unreal,” Sangyeon replies, trying not to let his jaw hang slack as Jacob tosses the pear condom aside. “God, please, _fuck,_ Jacob, I-”

Jacob crowds between his thighs, and hands Sangyeon another condom. “Put it on me, hyung? My hands are all messy…”

The residual slick on the foil sachet makes it more difficult to open than usual, and Sangyeon ends up having to wipe his hands on the sheets first, but it’s a worthwhile struggle. Jacob throws his head back and moans when Sangyeon rolls the condom down his cock, lower than his speaking voice but still melodic, _pretty._ The arch of his slim neck is so gorgeous that Sangyeon just might die. “Jacob, _please.”_

_“There, there,_ hyungie,” Jacob coos, laughing off Sangyeon’s desperation. He feels small in Jacob’s ineffable wake, and basks in the wonderful sensation. “You’re getting what you want in a second, be patient, okay?” 

And then, sure enough, Sangyeon’s thighs are spread wider, legs hooking around Jacob’s hips, and Jacob is pushing in. It’s a _lot,_ even with Sangyeon’s supernatural advantages, taking him far longer to adjust than his usual hookups. Sangyeon curses in his mother’s tongue as he molds to Jacob’s shape, a dialect incomprehensible to any beyond their kind but still highly erotic to untrained ears. Jacob’s amber eyes darken, and he leans in to nose at Sangyeon’s jawline. Sangyeon bares his neck without hesitation in response. That in itself _does something_ to Jacob that can’t quite be described, an unfathomable, primal sort of expression painted across his perfect face. Sangyeon feels like he’s melting beneath such insistent focus. Like he could seep into the slick-sodden sheets and cease to be.

“Fuck me, Jacob?” Sangyeon asks, batting his lashes. He lets go of his human side, which he rarely trusts a hookup enough to do so around, and feels the slight shift in focus as his eyes go entirely black. His tongue splits into its forked form then, too; Sangyeon wets his lips to highlight it, watching Jacob’s gaze follow the movement. Arching his neck once more, he reaches for Jacob’s hips and physically urges him to move. Jacob is stronger than him, so it does little. “Please?” Sangyeon tries, instead. 

It works.

Sangyeon is built to feel pleasure, but this is so much more than that. Everything is heightened, sure, but Jacob does not rely upon it. Though Sangyeon could probably come untouched just from Jacob mindlessly jackhammering into him with a face that pretty and a dick that big, Jacob takes his time building up a rhythm that hits _just right._ He’s completely attuned to his own sensuality, and to a half-incubus that’s about the sexiest thing on the planet. Jacob fucks him slow and deep at first (it’s not deeper than he’s ever had, because dragon-born are _something else,_ but this is better), and when Sangyeon begs for _more, harder, please,_ Jacob duly provides. For a wolf, his moans are more like whimpers than growls— it’s hot as hell, and Sangyeon makes Jacob well aware of that fact.

“Like making me sound fucked-out, huh, hyung?” Jacob responds, teasing as ever. His teeth graze Sangyeon’s collarbones before he moves to mouth at his neck, almost breaking the skin when Sangyeon instinctually arches and bares and moans _please,_ despite knowing what that means to Jacob’s kind. Jacob laughs at that, though not unkindly. “You’re so cute, hyung,” he murmurs, lips still pressed to Sangyeon’s pulsepoint, “Maybe some other time, if you play your cards right.”

Sangyeon sets his mind to playing them _perfectly._ He grabs Jacob’s slim hips, pushing just a little, and says, “Can I?”

Amber almost eclipsed by black, Jacob’s pretty eyes are even lovelier shot through with desire. “Want to make me even messier for you, huh, hyung?” Jacob asks. Sangyeon nods. “Go on, then.” He doesn’t pull rank when Sangyeon flips them over, instead watching with bated breath while Sangyeon settles in his lap. “C’mon, pretty hyungie,” he urges, just shy of desperate, as Sangyeon pauses for suspense. Sangyeon might be able to make him beg, were he a little less brainless from want. Jacob’s thumb smoothes over Sangyeon’s lower lip, ramping up the tension tenfold as Sangyeon’s forked tongue flicks out to curl around it. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Sangyeon _undulates_ around him, because he can if he focuses on his body enough, and lets out a pleased little sound when Jacob’s eyes roll back in his head. “Sure about that?” he asks, thumbing at a nipple, lapping up a bead of sweat from the long line of Jacob’s neck. Jacob _lets him,_ too, a willing vulnerability that Sangyeon reads into a completely normal amount. Salt blooms on his tongue like nectar. “I could blow your mind so easy, wolf-boy.”

“Oh, what a shame _that_ would be,” Jacob deadpans, hand at Sangyeon’s nape, nails scratching at his skin. “How positively _awful.”_

Sangyeon laughs. It has never been so easy, laughing in the midst of pleasure, as he is finding it tonight. He’s altogether determined to make Jacob forget anything but Sangyeon’s name, and knows he most definitely has the skills in that regard. Making as if to loop his arms around Jacob’s neck, therefore, he reaches behind him to the headboard instead, bracing himself upon it. Jacob realises what’s about to happen moments before it does, and Sangyeon swallows the little gasp Jacob lets out with a greedy, demanding kiss. Then, with a smile he’s been told could rival the devil for sin, Sangyeon begins to ride Jacob like his very life depends on it. 

_He’s not full-incubus, so it does not. But,_ fuck, _does it feel like living._

Jacob’s headboard thumps against the wall as Sangyeon tears moan after pretty moan from his perfect lips, and someone on the other side of it groans like that’s a common occurrence. Music starts playing, muffled, to drown them out. Sangyeon should probably care about being a public inconvenience. He does not. If anything, knowing Jacob’s being loud enough to warrant neighbourly annoyance only turns Sangyeon on still further. _He’s never claimed to be a saint._

When Jacob starts fucking up into him to meet Sangyeon’s determined movements, they both moan even louder, Jacob’s pretty noises shifting up even higher in pitch as his cock throbs and swells inside him. Holding still, just for a moment, Jacob double-checks, “You sure about taking it all, hyung?” 

Sangyeon understands the full scope of Jacob’s question — he’d asked to be knotted, and once that happens there won’t be a possibility of separation for a half hour, at least. It’s hardly something hookups usually want, if they’re hoping to hit it and quit it at speed. Sangyeon _aches_ for it, though, pushing his hips down against the swelling where it catches at his rim. Jacob’s nails dig crescents into his hips. “I’m _sure,”_ Sangyeon promises, and with such confirmation Jacob does not hold back.

Flipped onto their sides, Jacob murmuring _‘it feels better like this after, hyung,’_ Sangyeon finds himself being fucked from behind like they’re spooning. Though a typically sweeter position, Sangyeon is done with the same intensity as when he was being fucked down onto Jacob’s cock moments before. Jacob worries a bruise onto the skin of Sangyeon’s shoulder, wraps his arms around Sangyeon’s waist like he needs it to ground himself when he’s this close, and keeps fucking him harder, harder, _harder_ until it’s entirely too overwhelming for Sangyeon to hold out. He can barely choke out a warning before the swell of Jacob inside him pushes him over the edge, tightening around Jacob’s cock just as his knot locks them together. 

Unlike the other wolves Sangyeon has been fucked by in the past, Jacob doesn’t ramp up the ‘alpha-male’ vibes when he comes. He doesn’t feel the need to _growl_ to assert himself, it seems, which makes him all the sexier. Instead, pumping the condom full — Sangyeon wishes he were pumping _him_ full — Jacob moans uninhibited, strung-out and beautiful. Against Sangyeon’s throat, where Sangyeon had embarrassingly begged to be bitten in the heat of the moment, Jacob presses a soft kiss before slumping against him, sated. He’s a dead weight curled around him for someone so slim, sure, but Sangyeon welcomes it. 

* * *

In the hallway after his shower, clad in only a towel slung low on his hips, Sangyeon runs into Kevin. He’s taller than Sangyeon had expected, and even prettier in person than the framed photo had done justice to. His dark hair is longer, and shot through with blond that shouldn’t work but _does._ Sangyeon stares at Kevin’s hands for slightly too long to retain subtlety as he tugs at his collar, brain still in horny-overdrive and imagining them around his neck. After an appreciative onceover that Sangyeon’s spent cock takes a throb of interest in, Kevin high-fives him and heads into the kitchen, where Jacob is clattering about wearing a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron that (judging by the _Bae_ condoms) Sangyeon assumes is another of Kevin’s purchases. 

“Told you you’d like him,” Sangyeon hears Kevin say, sounding decidedly smug. From the top of his tight, _tight_ jeans, a long tail flicks emotively. _Catdemon,_ Sangyeon surmises. Kevin traces the exposed line of Jacob’s back, as he’s shirtless under the apron, wearing sweatpants and not much else. From this angle, Sangyeon can better see the pretty bite-mark scarring Kevin's neck. “Do you think it’ll scare him off if I try and jump him after we eat?”

Were Sangyeon a little less used to sexual freedom, or even just fully human, perhaps it would. He is not either, however, and his demonic nature blesses him with distinctly superior hearing capabilities to boot. “I heard that,” he remarks, joining them in the kitchen. He leans back against the counter, watching Kevin’s eyes trace the path of bruises across his waist that perfectly match Jacob’s handspan. 

Kevin laughs, then, and Sangyeon knows he’d been expecting it. Demonic himself, he must have known. “Well, _would_ it?”

“No,” Sangyeon replies, mind immediately shot through with anticipatory images of the pretty catdemon writhing in his lap. His incubus side is well-sated by Jacob at present, but welcomes the thought of further sustenance. Especially given Kevin looks like _that._ The residual disarray from navigating the teeming mass of bodies at the mixer makes him seem half-fucked out already. Sangyeon has stumbled gracelessly into a dynamic far more complex than he could have possibly foreseen. He loves it already. “It wouldn’t.”

“Perfect.” Kevin kisses the cook, and Sangyeon isn’t surprised. Nothing about the expression on Jacob’s face when talking about Kevin had been _platonic,_ after all. And that claim bite is _definitely_ from a wolf. When Kevin pulls back, Jacob chases his mouth like he’ll die without it, forgetting Sangyeon entirely for a moment or two. Kevin giggles, pressing a finger to Jacob’s lips to keep him back. “Wanna watch, babe?”

Jacob smiles at Sangyeon as he switches off the cooker, expression half-apologetic for his lover’s forwardness, for his own distraction. Reading his eyes rather than his face, however, Sangyeon sees no such apology. They’re as blatant as each other, and ruinous with it. Sangyeon shivers. It’s a question for Jacob, but he answers, gagging for it already, _“Please.”_

“Oh, I _like_ this one, Jake,” Kevin remarks. He tugs at the strings of Jacob’s tacky apron and pulls it off him, somehow making the gesture sexy. Sangyeon won’t apologise for his standards in that regard. Someone as pretty as Kevin could make just about anything erotic to Sangyeon’s needy psyche. He watches Kevin hang the apron up on a hook, eyes following the lines of his slim fingers, the arch of his back as he raises onto the balls of his feet to reach, tail flicking prettily behind him. He steps close to Sangyeon, and asks Jacob casually, “Should we keep him?”

Sangyeon wants so desperately to be kept. 

“Shouldn’t you try poor Sangyeonie before you go around making offers like that, baby?” Jacob mediates, trying and failing to conceal his endearment as he looks at Kevin like he’s hung the stars. Sangyeon’s half a beat from looking at Kevin like that himself, and he’s known the guy all of five minutes. 

Kevin looks back at Sangyeon, who becomes at once struck by the feeling that he’s about to be _devoured,_ and shrugs. “Yes,” Kevin replies. He steps closer, tail curling around Sangyeon’s bare waist. Sangyeon’s towel starts to slip, but neither of them move to halt its descent. “I suppose I should.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, kevin was not originally meant to be in this. and yet. here he is. moonbae shattered my self restraint, but what's new?
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!! pls leave comments if you feel up to it, they rlly make my day <33
> 
> for me being a mess on main: [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> for any messages + questions u may have: [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/scbaes)


End file.
